deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Comic book team tourney round 1 match 1: Drayco90 VS Beastman14
The comic team tournament kicks off as... Drayco90's heroes take on Beastman14's villains Drayco90 hero team Members #'Captain America' #'Batman' #'Animal Man' #'Deadpool' Captain America Steve Rogers always wanted to serve his country in World War 2. To his dissapointment, he was too small and weak to serve in world war 2. After undergoing an intense scientific experiment, Steve was turned into the hero known as Captain America. Taking up arms against the Nazis in WW2, he fought for America as the Star Spangled Man With A Plan. Weapons and abilities: Captain America posseses a vibranium shield and trench knife for melee. He also is in peak physical condition and is a great tactician. For ranged combat, he can throw the shield and he has a Thompson M1. Strengths: The Vibranium shield of Steve "Captain America" Rogers is nearly unbreakable. He is also a brilliant tactician and will always think out the plan. Weaknesses: Despite being one of the greatest super heroes, Captain America posseses no "super" powers making him susceptable to combat with other super humans. X-Factor: Captain America's shield is nearly unbreakable. Batman Bruce Wayne was born to a rich family. But when his parents were killed when he was younger, he was left in one of the most brutal cities in the world, Gotham City, with a boat load of inherited money. Bruce then became Batman, the Drak Knight of Gotham City. He fights crime in Gotham against villains including The Joker, Clayface and Deadshot. Weapons and abilities: Batman is in peak physical condition. He is a proficient boxer and martial artist. His batsuit gives him the ability to glide. For melee weapons, he posseses bat gauntlets, bat pick, bat lasso and his fists. At range, he has batarangs, exploding batarangs, remote controlled batarangs, bat goo gun, other types of batarnags and bat darts. Strengths: Batman is more than a match for many foes in his path. He is extremely stealthy and has a wide array of weapons and gadgets. He is also extremely skilled in CQB. Weaknesses: Batman, like Captain America, has no true super powers. However, this does not hinder him greatly at all. He also will never kill. X-Factor: Batman is thegoddamnbatman. Just kidding, his true X-Factor is his stealthieness and skills as a warrior. Animal Man Bernhard "Buddy" Parker received his super powers from a nearby exploding UFO. He had obtained the ability to "borrow" an ability of an animal. For example, temporarily borrow the ability of a cheetah's speed. These abilities allow him to fight crime as a super hero under the name "Animal Man". Weapons and Abilities: Animal Man has the ability to obtain abilities of any animal. For example: *The strength of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *The flight of a bird. *The swimming ability of a fish. *The speed of an ant. *The reflexes of a fly. *The eloquence of a parrot. *The wall-crawling of a spider. *The sonic blast of a pistol shrimp. *The sense of smell of a moth. *The stench of a skunk. *The color changing of a chameleon. *The agility of a snake. *The playfulness of a kitten. *The electricity of an electric eel and electric ray. *A worm's ability to re-grow lost body parts. *The righteous anger of a mother Bear. *The bark of a large dog. *The reproduction abilities of protozoa. *The durability of a cockroach. *The ability to "fire lightning from his face" from an unidentified alien creature. *The beauty of a Monarch Butterfly. *The smell of a hippopotamus. *The napping ability of a cat. Strengths: Animal Man can use abilities of nearly every animal in existence. Weaknesses: As far as I can tell, no true weaknesses. X-Factor: Animal Man can use the abilities of nearly every animal in existence. Deadpool Wade Winston Wilson is the mercenary/vigilante/hero known as Deadpool. Wade is subjected to mental illnesses. He is essentially insane. Deadpool has the abilities to reattach his limbs and body parts after they have been severed off. He is also an extremely skilled swordsman. Weapons and abilites: Deadpool is in peak physical condition. He also can reattach limbs, body parts or severed pieces of his body once they are severed. As far as melee weapons go, Deadpool posseses twin katanas, sai, kama, kunai and his fists and feet. For range, he has an AKM, dual HK USP pistols and throwing stars (Shuriken.). Strengths: Deadpool can reattach his limbs and is an expert in combat. Weaknesses: Deadpool suffers from what some can consider, insanity. X-Factor: Deadpool can reattach his limbs. Beastman14 villain team Team members #'Todd Ingram' #'Killer Croc' #'Sabertooth' #'Black Hand' Todd Ingram Todd Ingram is Ramona's third ex-boyfriend in the comic book series Scott Pilgrim. He is the bass player for the band The Clash At Demonhead. He is also a vegan (This may affect his performance in the battle.) although he is known to cheat on both his vegan beliefs, and girlfriend. Weapons? and abilities: Todd posseses massive telekinetic powers. These powers are so great in fact, that Scott was unable to even touch him in their battle. Strengths: Todd's telekinetic powers are EXTREMELY powerful. Weaknesses: This may seem silly, but the "Vegan Police" may take Todd away because he often cheats on his vegan ways. X-Factor: Todd is almost untouchable when using his powers to the fullest. Killer Croc Waylon Jones was born with a rare skin condition that gave him scale like skin. He later bacame the supervillain known as the Killer Croc. He made alliances with foes? like The Joker and Clayface. As the Killer Croc he fought Batman in the sewers of Gotham city. Weapons and abilities: Killer Croc posseses super human strength, large teeth and massive claws for melee. He can also be an aquatic being. He of course has super human strength and durability. Strengths: Killer Croc is extremely brutal and mean. He won't stop to make sure you're okay, he'll beat the living crap out of you. Weaknesses: Killer Croc is not intelligent what so ever. He is perhaps the stupidest villain on the team. X-Factor: Extreme brutality. Sabertooth Sabertooth is? a mutant very similar to that of the X-Men. He posseses powers extremely similar to that of Wolverine. He is brutal and vicious. He often fights with the X-Men or other heroes in the Marvel universe under the name Sabertooth. Weapons and abilities: Sabertooth posseses extreme regeneration similar to that of Wolverine. Hen also has super human strength and posseses long? claws. Strengths: His regeneration ability is perhaps the most prominent of his abilities and possibly the best. This means many of his wounds will just heal. Weaknesses: Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he is far more intelligent than that of Killer Croc. X-Factor: Regeneration. Black Hand William Hand was born an extremely inventive and intelligent boy. He later turned to a life of crime and became a supervillain. As the Black Hand he became a recurring villain of the Green Lantern. However, he has a phobia of super heroes... Weapons and abilities: The Black Hand for this fight will be using the handheld energy device. This device mimics the abilities of the the power rings. Strengths: Black Hand is very intelligent and is very cruel. His power device is a very powerful and will make him extremely hard to defeat. Weaknesses: His phobia of super heroes can be a big weakness. His power device can also be knocked out of his hands. X-Factor: Dangerous and with the device, a massive threat. My edge I'm giving this one, slightly, to Drayco. I think that Batman and Animal Man should be able to take down Twilight and Killer Croc. Also, Deadpool whould be able to take down Sabertooth in his own respect. WINNER (IN MY OPINION.): DRAYCO90 Voting IS CLOSED Drayco90 wins Unfortunately, no battle will be written. The next match is Redkite525 VS Dark is near Category:Blog posts